Deux mondes différents
La problématique à résoudre à court terme est la mauvaise attitude de Tom Dupont (forte résistance et préjugés) à l’égard des nouveaux changements établis dans l’entreprise (nouvelle unité de traitement des données). Pour ce qui concerne le long terme, il faudrait revoir la culture et les valeurs organisationnelles de l’entreprise, puisqu’il ne semble pas y en avoir ou du moins, personne ne les connaît. On peut ainsi voir apparaître des comportements assez différents entre Bill Sharp (individualisme), Tom Dupont (autoritarisme) et Andy Hill (collaboration et travail en équipe). Puisque les valeurs ne se joignent pas, les buts recherchés ne sont donc pas les mêmes. En conséquence, Bill, Tom, l’équipe de Tom ainsi que les membres sous l’autorité de Bill en seront progressivement affectés (influence des décisions, controverses, valeurs, etc.). Les symptômes du problème se résument au manque de réceptivité, à l’insouciance, à l’individualisme, etc. L’origine de ces symptômes est la nouvelle unité de traitement des données établie par l’entreprise. Celle-ci a généré un changement de cap, ainsi que des ajustements afin de rendre possible l’application du nouveau système d’accès à l’information. Ceci induit la confrontation des idées et des méthodes de travail (Bill et Tom), ce qui génère à son tour des conflits, car la différence des mentalités sans un cadre régulateur, sans tolérance, sans coopération et sans un but commun mène décidément à des divergences. En lien avec les faits mentionnés ci-haut, on pourrait formuler l’hypothèse suivante: l’omission par l’entreprise d’établir un cadre de valeur et une culture organisationnelle permettant d’encadrer et d’ajuster les différentes personnalités des travailleurs a favorisé que chacun puisse agir à sa guise. Une des options considérée pour résoudre le problème serait sans nul doute une bonne séance d’information pour apprendre à travailler avec la nouvelle méthode d’Andy, où les gens concernés se verraient expliqué en détail le fonctionnement des nouveaux programmes ainsi que leurs bienfaits. Un plan pour Bill pourrait être d’intégrer les idées des chefs des différents secteurs et les faire participer dans le processus de changement. Ainsi, les chefs de sections seraient plus motivés et familiers avec la nouvelle idée. On leur accorderait ainsi une grande importance dans l’entreprise. Cette motivation les mènerait à guider leurs employés vers de nouvelles valeurs institutionnelles comme l’entraide, la solidarité et la coopération. Cette logique suit celle du Toyota Way où : « At Toyota, we simply place the highest value on our team members and do the best we can to listen to them and incorporate their ideas into our planning process.'' -Alex Warren, former Senior VP Toyota'' Motor Manufacturing, Kentucky ». Elle a donc déjà fait ses preuves. Le désavantage de cette solution pourrait se résumer au refus d’une des factions d’embarquer dans cette idée et d’ainsi briser le système mis en place. Nous croyons que cette solution serait avantageuse à toute autre solution étant donné qu’elle est facilement réalisable, qu’elle nécessite peu de capitaux et qu’elle a déjà fait ses preuves dans l’une des plus réputé entreprise au monde. Bill et les neuf chefs de section sont ainsi la clé au problème. C’est à eux de participer à l’élaboration des nouvelles méthodes et par la suite d’encourager les employés à travers ce processus. Catégorie:Étude de cas